During oil and gas exploration, many types of information may be collected and analyzed. The information may be used to determine the quantity and quality of hydrocarbons in a reservoir and to develop or modify strategies for hydrocarbon production. For instance, the information may be used for reservoir evaluation, flow assurance, reservoir stimulation, facility enhancement, production enhancement strategies, and reserve estimation. One technique for collecting relevant information involves obtaining and analyzing fluid samples from a reservoir of interest. There are a variety of different tools that may be used to obtain the fluid sample. The fluid sample may then be analyzed to determine fluid properties, including, without limitation, component concentrations, plus fraction molecular weight, gas-oil ratios, bubble point, dew point, phase envelope, viscosity, combinations thereof, or the like. Conventional analysis has required transfer of the fluid samples to a laboratory for analysis. Downhole analysis of the fluid sample may also be used to provide real-time fluid properties, thus avoiding delays associated with laboratory analysis.
Accurate determination of fluid properties may be problematic as the fluid sample may often be contaminated with drilling fluids. Fluid samples with levels of drilling fluid contamination may result in non-representative fluids and measured properties. Techniques to determine drilling fluid contamination may include use of pump-out curves, such as density, gas-to-oil ratio and resistivity, among other properties of the fluids. However, determination of drilling fluid contamination using these techniques may be limited, for example, due to lack of significant decrease of the property value, non-linear behavior or properties to contamination levels, and unreliable property measurements. To reduce drilling fluid contamination, longer pump-out time may be required, which can lead to loss of rig time and increase risk of stuck tools, among other problems.